


Panties

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Curtain Fic, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Swearing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> . . . I mean, the title says it . . .</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> **Swear to gawd I've never blushed so much while I was writing. And if you think this isn't physically possible, I've seen it done.**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

"Sam, this is stupid," Dean grumbled.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam whined from the other side of the bedroom door that Dean had locked. "You said you'd do it."

"I changed my mind, Sammy." Dean snapped.

"You promised." Sam sounded like he was a pouting.

"I did not!" Dean shouted.

"Oh c'mon, Dean." Sam whined again.

Dean huffed, staring at himself in the full length mirror, another piece of left over furniture that Sam insisted on them keeping. Dean was _never_ going to get drunk with Sam ever, _ever_ again. At least not so freakin' drunk that he gets to "secret confessions about past sex" stage. Especially when Sam didn't have anything really good to confess, all his more freaky sexcapades happened when he was soulless and when Sam remembered that, he'd also remember hell. Considering all the really horrific things Sam went through in the cage (which he still won't talk about, fuck you very much), it's a time he doesn't really want to revisit. Though there was that story about a chick in college, she put on a Catholic school girl's uniform and called Sam "professor" as she rode him, making him promise to give her an A+.

Dean had to go an confess about the one thing he had only ever admitted to himself. He could at least blame that on being drunk. He still had no idea how he let Sam talk him into this. Must have been something to do with that pleading puppy look, Dean fell for it all the time, he always would too and Sam _knew_ it.

Bastard.

Then again, it could also be the amazing head Sam gave.

Double bastard.

"I look stupid." Dean muttered.

Sam rattled the door knob, "I'm sure that's not true. Look, you saw me in a bunny suit, how much worse could this be?"

"Don't even compare the two," Dean barked. "This is completely different and you know it!"

"C'mon, Dean." Sam repeated, " _Please?_ "

That was it, that was the "Dean Kryptonite" right there. That word, in that tone of voice engaged Dean's "Do anything for Sammy" mode.

With a defeated sigh, he went and unlocked the door then stepped to the middle of the room.

"Fine, you can come in. Have a good laugh," he looked up at the ceiling as he heard the doorknob turn. "If you call me Deanna, I swear, I will break your jaw."

The bedroom door opened and Dean waited for the laughter. There he stood, wearing nothing but a black satin g-string with red lace trim (He had steadfastly refused any pastel colors.). He felt ridiculous. Dean felt his face burning and knew he must look like an idiot, standing there in _panties_ and he didn't know how women could where these, the friggin' string making it feel like he had his underwear up his . . . well it _was_ up his ass crack but fuck, that didn't feel good.

There was no laughter and after a solid minute, Dean chanced a look at Sam, sure that Sam was just covering his mouth to contain his hysterical laughter.

Sam was not covering his mouth, in fact, he was gaping at Dean. Not the gaping of some one who is seeing the funniest or even the most horrific sight they'd ever seen. No, Sam's eyes were growing steadily darker as they took in Dean's appearance.

Dean shifted nervously, "Sam?"

Sam's eyes flicked up to Dean's face, his mouth snapped shut. He looked like a wolf who had just spotted the most succulent lamb all on its own in a field.

Sam licked his lips, "Dean." His voice was low and deep and Dean tried to fight the shiver of arousal he felt.

Not that Dean didn't want to feel aroused, just, he had on panties, and that string in his ass didn't feel good. Okay, maybe the satiny material currently cupping his dick and rubbing against his balls felt kind of good. There was nothing wrong with that, was there?

Alright, so Dean hated even admitting the truth to himself. Dean Winchester, hunter, warrior, soldier, tough guy, smooth operator, ladies man . . . liked wearing panties. Frilly, lacy, satin panties, goddammit!

Why this was harder for him to accept than the fact that he and his _brother_ presently fucked like bunnies, was anyone's guess. It's not like anyone else would find out about his panty fetish, except Sam, here, now, looking at Dean with so much heat in his eyes that Dean wondered why his brother's gaze hadn't caused him to catch on fire yet. So, if he liked wearing panties and Sam so obviously didn't mind it, then what was the harm in that?

Well, maybe the bruises on his back were harmful. As soon as Sam had gathered himself, he had kicked the door shut (Sam's dog Kodak, had lately become infamous in their house for intruding on their "alone time".) and virtually slammed Dean against the wall faster than he could blink.

Sam ground his jean clad erection against Dean's satin covered dick, which was becoming very interested in the latest developments. He bit down on Dean's collar-bone, sucking the blood to the surface of the skin, eliciting a groan from Dean. Sam reached down and grabbed Dean's right thigh, hiking Dean's leg over his hip to hook around his waist before attacking Dean's mouth. Dean had his arms around Sam's shoulders but as soon as Dean's leg was securely around him, Sam grabbed Dean's arms and pinned them, none too gently, against the wall by the wrists.

That was another thing. It wasn't like Dean hadn't ever slept with anyone who liked to be more dominant. It had never been anything too extreme. Yet, he was not used to being manhandled. More over, he was still coming to terms with the fact that he _liked_ being manhandled. Sure, Dean like to push Sam around as well, Sam seemed to like it too (he thought it was called "switching"). It was nothing like with Sam though, Sam could be downright frightening in his intensity sometimes. He demonstrated dominance and strength in a way Dean never knew his sensitive, quiet (been wrong about that one), shy little brother could. Being shoved against the nearest available surface and fucked by his geeky kid brother, all height and muscle, more graceful and powerful than he'd ever been as a gangly teenager . . .

It was exhilarating.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam growled, releasing his mouth to nip and lick his way down Dean's neck. "So fuckin' hot, so hot, Dean, you're so fuckin' hot."

Dean couldn't do much except pant and groan. He tried to get his arms free, he need to hold onto something, he was precariously balanced on the toes of his left foot, it would give way soon, but Sam held him firmly.

"Gonna fuck you, Dean." Sam rasped in his ear, "Gonna fuck you into this fuckin' wall. I'm gonna fuck you while you wear these pretty, pretty panties, so pretty, Dean. You're so goddamn pretty."

Dean wanted to protest, he wasn't a girl, he wasn't pretty and the last time he had been fucked against a wall while facing Sam, which seemed to be what was going to happen now, he'd been sore for over a week. It was his own fault really, Sam said he could hold Dean up and fuck him and Dean (rather foolishly) told him to prove it. Which Sam did . . . twice. It just wasn't Dean's favorite position, he was always left not having any movement or control over what was happening. Not that it didn't feel amazing, at least at the time, the afterwards though, his ass wasn't the only body part complaining. Maybe he really was getting old.

Dean opened his mouth, trying to voice any of the objections he had but all that came out was an embarrassingly high-pitched whine as Sam devoured his mouth again.

Sam kept grinding against Dean and though the material of his jeans was rough, the satin was still smooth. Dean could only grunt into Sam's mouth repeatedly. Dean was going to fall over any minute though, his leg ached from trying to keep himself upright just on his toes. As if sensing this, Sam released his hold on Dean's wrists and moved back just enough for Dean's foot to plant firmly on the floor, though he kept his other leg wrapped around Sam, even if it did slip down a little.

It didn't last, Sam had only let go so he could rip off his shirt and hurriedly undo his jeans. He pushed them down along with his boxer briefs. His erection sprang free, already leaking precum from the red tip. Then he was back, cupping Dean's ass in his huge hands and lifting, fucking _lifting_ Dean right off the floor, leaving Dean no choice but to wrap both legs around Sam's waist. However, Dean was pressed harder against the wall as Sam bent more, grabbing the back of Dean's thighs. Before Dean knew what was happening, Sam managed to get Dean's calves over his shoulders, thighs against Sam's chest. Dean was almost bent in half, not that he was complaining, Sam's show of strength was a huge turn on. It wasn't the most comfortable position for breathing either but Dean couldn't really think about that with so little blood left in his brain. Dean didn't have anything to do with his arms in the meantime except bracing himself against the wall. Sam used the wall as the leverage he needed to bring one hand up and shove two fingers into Dean's mouth.

"Better get them nice and wet," Sam growled, his gaze intense. "Unless, you want me to fuck you dry."

Dean whined again, sucking the two fingers deeper into his mouth and laving them with his tongue.

Dean was achingly hard now, it only took a few minutes for the front of Dean's panties to become soaked. The combination of his and Sam's precum making the material sticky and wet. As Dean realized this, he started to keen, bucking against Sam who was currently leaving marks all along his neck. Even wet, the panties felt so good against his straining dick.

"Yeah," Sam whispered roughly. "You want it don't you? You want my cock in your ass so bad. You want me to fuck you hard, don't you? I'm gonna give it to you, Dean, gonna shove my dick so far into you, you'll fuckin' choke on it. Gonna be so fuckin' pretty, split open on my cock, gonna make you feel so good, Dean."

Dean groaned deep in his throat. Sam withdrew his fingers now shiny and slick. Dean could hear the popping of stitches as Sam pulled the string of his panties roughly to the side, the action freed Dean's cock from the satin. Sam was still gripping one of Dean's cheeks in one hand and it helped in keeping Dean's ass cheeks apart. Sam circled Dean's sphincter with his finger a few times before pushing in. He was much too worked up to tease Dean and draw anything out.

Feeling the intrusion, Dean moaned, trying to relax which was difficult, bent in half and pressed against the wall. It burned but it was a good burn, lighting him on fire from the inside.

"Fuck Sam," Dean panted, "Fucking, fuck, please, I can't . . . fuck."

Sam smirk at Dean's incoherent babbling.

It wasn't long afterwards that Sam took his hand away and pressed his palm into Dean's face.

"Lick it," he commanded.

Dean did as he was told, not even thinking there would be a reason to object.

Once Sam's palm was slicked up he moved it down to his dick and pumped it a few times, then lined it up with Dean's swollen hole. The position was slightly awkward but soon, the head of his cock was sliding into his brother's ass. Dean bit his lower lip, his head thumping against the wall with a groan.

Once Sam had the head of his dick securely inside Dean, he let go of his prick and palmed Dean's other ass cheek, spreading them apart.

"Tell me you want it," Sam panted harshly, "tell me how much you love having my cock in you."

"Fuck Sam," Dean moaned again, head falling forward, "please . . ."

Sam shook his head, "Tell. Me."

Another embarrassing whine forced its way out of Dean. Sam let Dean sink a little, more of his dick sliding into Dean.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Dean's head hit the wall again. "Fuck me Sam, oh please, oh God, fuck me, I want it, Sammy, I _need_ it, I need your cock in me, pleasepleaseplease, fuck me!"

He could feel Sam chuckle against his thighs in the moment before Sam, well, _dropped_ him would be the most accurate way to put it.

Sam only pulled him away from the wall enough so that more of the burden of his weight shifted to Sam. Dean didn't have the leverage to stop his decent so he dropped down . . . right onto Sam's cock. Now his ankles were on Sam's shoulders, so he was in a better position for Sam to fuck him senseless.

 _That_ , of course, would be no problem at all. When Sam dropped him, not only was

Dean impaled on his little brother's very grown up dick, it slammed Sam's dick right into Dean's prostate.

"Oh fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean yelled, barely feeling the burn as pleasure took over his senses.

Sam didn't wait long to start moving. His cock was practically punching Dean's prostate on each stroke. Dean's nails dug into the paint on the bedroom wall, moaning and keening loudly.

"So fucking hot, Dean." Sam panted in a low voice that sounded like liquid sex, as he fucked up into his brother. "So fuckin' pretty like this. Gonna do this again, Dean. Gonna make you get dressed all pretty for me. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, willing to agree to just about anything.

"Yeah," Sam said, picking up his pace. "You'd love it. Wanna dress you up, put you in stockings, a garter belt and heels, dress you like the little cock slut you are. You want me to, don't you? Put you in a short skirt and paint those pretty lips red, make you into a whore for me. You want that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Dean chanted. "Anything, anything you want, just don't fucking stop."

Sam laughed darkly, "Bend you over, lift up your skirt and make you take every inch of me hard and fast, just like you love it. You want it all the time don't you?"

"God, yessss Sam," Dean groaned.

"Fuck yeah, y'do. Make yourself come." Sam demanded, "I wanna see you come, wanna see how much you love this, make yourself come for me."

Dean nearly came from the command alone, he could feel the vibrations of Sam's voice flow through him.

Dean managed to pry his hand loose from the wall behind him. It only took a couple of quick strokes before he was coming in thick ropes over his and Sam's stomachs and chests. Somehow, he still found the strength not to go completely limp. Part of what was keeping him from falling was his own ability to stay upright.

After a few more thrusts, Sam came with a groan. Dean could feel the scorching heat in him and his own cock twitched. There was something unbelievably erotic about having his brother coming inside of him.

Sam stood there panting for a few minutes before helping Dean get his legs back on the floor. It was surprisingly easy. However, when Sam stepped away from him, Dean only managed to stand for a few seconds before his knees buckled.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam caught him around the waist and dragged him the two feet of distance between them and the bed. "You okay?" He deposited Dean on the bed and cupped the side of his face, looking at him with wide, concerned, puppy eyes.

Dean almost laughed, "M'good." He muttered.

He was good, he was perfect, he was exhausted, a little sore and he'd be feeling this for days, maybe even weeks but he was . . . amazing.

"You sure?" Sam asked again, still looking a little worried.

Dean did chuckle then, "I'm fan-fucking-tastic, Sammy."

Sam snorted and shook his head. He got up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, wiped the cum from his front and did the same for Dean. He opened the door, Kodak, rushed in, looked around sniffing then trotted out again. Then Sam pulled back the covers on the bed and coaxed Dean to move over before climbing in to join him. He didn't pull the covers over them, it was too warm now. The last thing he did was pull off the satin and lace g-string, making sure there was no obvious damage to Dean's ass at the same time.

Finally, he pretty much manhandled Dean (again) into a spooning position. Dean might have resisted if he hadn't been as limp as a rag doll. Anyway, at least he knew that Sam would never call him the little spoon if he wanted to keep his teeth.

"I think I ripped your panties," Sam said quietly after a minute.

"S'okay," Dean mumbled, "I'm sure we can get another pair."

Sam kissed his temple, "Yeah?" A smile was clear in his voice.

"If you wanted." Dean said in what he hoped was an offhanded sort of way. "If you were y'know, interested in doing something like that again."

Sam huffed a laugh, "I might be."

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, Dean started to doze off before Sam nudged him.

"What about the stocking?" He whispered. "And the garter belt?"

Dean twisted his neck to look at Sam, "You were serious?"

Sam smiled wickedly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't think so, that's taking it a little . . ."

He trailed off as Sam eyes turned on his pleading puppy face.

Dean sighed, "We'll see."

 _Bastard_ , he thought as he felt his heart warm as Sam smiled happily and kissed him.

And kissed him again.

And again.

Twenty minutes later, Dean's hands were tangled in Sam's hair as Sam swallowed his cock.

Sam knew how to get what he wanted.

_Double bastard._


End file.
